Slendybob
SpongeBob SquarePants from an alternate universe, known in the normal universe as Slendybob '''is a vicious murderer first seen in YouTube Poop: Slendybob gets fired up. This character was SpongeBob triggered by Mr. Krabs firing him and playing a lot of DOOM. He started his 1st murdering spree starting with Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, and finally, Mr. Krabs, then later going to the normal universe. After the events of the original series, Mr Krabs resurrects Slendybob out of a desperate attempt to escape jail, only for Slendybob to posess him. His theme song is Skillet - Monster Biography One day, SpongeBob was anxious for the new DOOM game for Xbox 360 and needed it badly (which started his thirst for blood). He killed multiple people from Bikini Bottom, but was physically killed by Mrs. Puff. After getting back into another alternate world, he possessed Mr. Krabs when staying in jail. List of victims and their deaths (Slendybob's Universe) *Sandy Killed after telling Spongebob to go outside. *Squidward Killed by chainsaw after telling Patrick to keep it down when it was Slendybob behind him. *Patrick After he hid in his rock after seeing Squidward die, Slendybob could have decapacitated him off camera, which is supported with the fact that his head was stuck to the top of his rock. *A fish Death by having his eyes burned out by Slendybob. *Mr. Krabs After being rejected from his job at The Krab Krusty because of a nickel, Slendybob came up with a plan to sneak in and kill him. Before he killed him, he said he was going to pay. Shorty after, Mr. Krabs died via. a spatula to the face. (SpongeBob's Parallel Universe) *Larry Got his face eaten off. The footage was taken by BBPD, or the Bikini Bottom Police Department. (The Creator's Universe) *Knight Killed brutally, Slendybob now has more control after killing his creator and returned in Slendybob 2 (Back into SpongeBob's Parallel Universe) *SpongeBob SquarePants Slendybob cut of the power to his house, then called him... and just breathed heavily into the phone. Then, as he was sleeping, Slendybob came up behind him, using the face of Larry (A possible reference to Moar Krabs), then took the face off and killed SpongeBob by stabbing him with a spatula. '''NOTABLY THE MOST GRUESOME DEATH. *Sandy Cheeks Axed in the arm, mutilated, and strung to the bark of her tree. *Squidward Tentacles Got his eyes sliced off, then mutilated into chum, and to make things worst, Slendybob ate said chum. * Mr. Krabs In dark bottom 2 time to kill , killed and turned into slendykrabs *Mrs. Puff (confirmed that she was still alive) Stabbed by his spatula, but survived as shown in the 4th episode. *Plankton Had his eye strung to a knife blade in the control room of his tank. *Patrick Star After watching PPAP, his rock roof with a spike filled ceiling fell on him, thus resulted in a sharp death. Can be partially blamed with the fact the grave punishments do come to people who actually like PPAP. *Gary The Snail Stabbed... and killed. *DoodleBob Stabbed through the stomach with Slendybob's trusty spatula. *Bikini Bottom Residents Some deaths happened when people were trying to evacuate from The Krab Krusty, some deaths also occured while the citizens were trying to kill Slendybob as seen in the Last episode of the first series. *Pearl Brutally killed by Slendybob *Mermaid Man Lit on fire *Barnacle Boy Lit of fire *Karen Dismembered and exploded *The Old Man Had his face cut open. *Tattletale Strangler Fell into a building and hanged on a rope *Margaret SquarePants Hung by Slendybob *Harold SquarePants Same as his wife *SpongeBob's Grandma Strangled by him *Squilliam Fancison Ripped apart *Bubble Bass Tongue ripped out and had his stomach cut open *The Flying Dutchman Had a treasure chest dropped on him, crushing his head. (Wait, if The Flying Dutchman is already a ghost, doesn't that mean he's already dead?) *Patchy The Pirate Blown up after being fired from a cannon. * Tom Had Chocolate shoved into his body. * Kevin Ripped in half. * King Neptune Killed by his own Trident. Dark Bottom * Mr. Krabs (supposedly) Killed by his spatula, similarly to how he killed the Krabs from his universe. * Police Guards Faces ripped off by him using Mr. Krabs, later possessed.b * Squidward (supposedly) Killed by him, later possessed. * Patrick (supposedly) Killed by him using Squidward, later possessed. • Western figure Stabbed in the chest. • angry figure Killed by slendybob •stick figure Couldn't help himself Likes * His Job * His spatula * DOOM * Killing Dislikes * People who get in his way * Mr. Krabs (Slendybob's universe) Appearances *YouTube Poop: Slendybob *YouTube Poop: Live free or Dankbob. *ScareTube Poop: Slendybob 2 - Judgement Day *ScareTube Poop: Slendybob 3 - Silence of the Fish *ScareTube Poop: Slendybob 4 - Return of the Puff *ScareTube Poop: Slendybob 5 - Dead Fish Tell No Tales *ScareTube Poop: Slendybob 6- The Dark Sponge Rises *ScareTube Poop: Slendybob 7- At Sponges End *Slendybob Resurrection YTP: DARK BOTTOM 2 - TIME TO KILL! *ScareTube Poop: Slendybob 8- Dawn of Samhain (Season 2) *ScareTube Poop: Slendybob 9- The Samis Shadow (Season 2) Approach He murders with a spatula sometimes, and often intimates the victim as seen in YouTube Poop: Live free or Dankbob when he cuts off the power at SpongeBob's house with a greasy spatula before going in for the kill. He also can travel from a dimension to another to catch his prey just as he did with Larry the Lobster, whom he killed devouring his head. He can also possess various creatures consecutively by first supposedly killing them, and making them do his bidding. Slendybob's approach is similar to that of the Slender Man and Sonic.exe. Death Slendybob was shot in the bottom by Mrs. Puff, ultimately killing him. However, he has shown to be alive. It might be because he still exists as a soul, physically regenerating into a zombie, or he survived the shot wound from Mrs. Puff.slendybob is too powerful for mrs.puff to kill him. Slendybob probably exists as a robot copy of slendybob Trivia *His appearance gets worse as he appears in more YouTube Poops, the most notable aspect being his morbid and devilish smile keeps growing. *Slendybob has killed over 35+ people. * Slendybob may be the most evil YouTube Poop character along with Lusty Krabs, Pranktin and The Black Hiver, and even Viacom. * Ever since the reboot of the Slendybob Series (Episode 8), Slendybob has been able to possess other various life forms, and duplicate himself into multiple people similar to a virus. * The creator of all the Slendybob videos: A Knight's Night, has coincidentally visited this page once. * The way Slendybob posses his victims are kind of similar to how Sonic.exe does to his. Slendyward Slendykars Slendyrick * Mrs.puff and other people in bikini bottom can't make slendybob die. * See Also Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Villains Category:Sea creatures Category:Demons Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Viacom Category:Characters who are degenerated Category:People from Bikini Bottom Category:Deformed Creatures Category:PWAF Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Dangerous Category:Power Level of ????